


Fa(e)Te(a)

by Ishaen



Category: StarCraft
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Philosophy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:23:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7327207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishaen/pseuds/Ishaen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Нет эмоций. Нет чувств. Лишь холодный металл тела и разума.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fa(e)Te(a)

Сначала не было ничего. Ни боли, ни тьмы, ни света. Странное безвременье, окутывающее искалеченное тело, мерно несет по потокам энергий мира. Он не помнил, кто он такой и что тут делает. Память подвела его, равно как и попытка пошевелиться. Беспомощный в своей слабости, он мог лишь наблюдать за размытыми пятнами неидентифицируемого цвета, проплывающими то ли под веками, то ли где-то вне его тела.

Существовал ли он на самом деле, или же он был частицей потока, случайно обретшей самосознание и разум?.. Он не знал. И не ведал, сколько это продлится и закончится ли когда-нибудь. Не знал ровно до тех пор, пока не увидел/почувствовал тонкую нить света. Извне потока, она протянулась к нему и обвила его.

Тело вновь наполнялось силой, мысли — осознанием, и он смог открыть глаза. Светло-голубой — название цвета пришло само собой — с тонкими, вытягивающимися ослепительно яркими полосами. Кое-где проносились черные как сама Тьма лучи.

Он смотрел на этот гармоничный хаос, не в силах понять его и уместить в своем разуме. Тонкий луч извне поддерживал его и неумолимо тянул к своему истоку. Трещина, совершенно неуместная в столь прекрасном месте, отталкивала и в то же время манила к себе, причиняя боль и помогая вспоминать. И в мыслях крутилось лишь одно слово, оно звало его и внутри, и откуда-то снаружи.

Феникс.

Он посмотрел на свои руки. Одна — серо-песочного оттенка, ощущаемая и своя. Ладонь с четырьмя пальцами: два из них противопоставлены. Другая, аналогичная первой по строению, светилась голубым, равно как и большая часть правой стороны туловища. Их словно не было, но они были здесь. Он мог двигать ими, но с трудом, как будто нервные импульсы поступали в конечности с задержкой.

Его вдруг неожиданно пронзило воспоминание.

Он умер. Бесславно погиб в битве с зергами из-за недальновидного приказа Алдариса. Он потерял часть тела, что была объята некрозом от яда из шипов гидралиска. Он видел, как кто-то разумный подходил к нему, но потеря крови была смертельной. И он закрыл глаза, не в силах бороться за жизнь, проваливаясь сознанием в пустоту. Крик и тьма. Конец.

Вздрогнув, он начал барахтаться, не позволяя вытащить себя из столь сладкого и мягкого забытья в отвратительный реальный мир. Но тщетно...

***

—... Претор Феникс, вы меня слышите? — поинтересовался у едва начавшего приходить в себя протосса оператор сети. Последний наблюдал за показаниями жизнедеятельности – все же, «воскрешение» достаточно сложная вещь даже для их расы. — Ваше тело было помещено в драгуна. Позвольте поприветствовать вас вновь в новом облике.

Драгун?.. Знакомое слово. Память почти вернулась, показывая все новые картины из прошлого. Феникс попытался открыть глаза и хоть немного пошевелиться в жидкости внутри камеры.

Боль. Тупая агония, пронзившая все тело, точнее, его израненные останки, резко отвлекла от изучения новой обстановки. Выгнувшись всем телом, он причинил себе еще больше страданий. Краем оставшегося глаза — половину черепа покрывала металлическая конструкция, видимо, на голове тоже были ранения — он заметил, что к нему подходило огромное количество трубок, поддерживающих жизнь в нем и связь его разума с экзоскелетом. Подумав о прекращении мучений, претор случайно активировал системы машины. Шипение, вибрация, — и сумрак слегка отступил, давая место сознанию. Обезболивающее?.. Убедившись, что движения не причиняют ему вреда, Феникс поднял к лицу руку — единственную, оставшуюся целой конечность. Все остальное было в более плачевном состоянии.

— З-зачем?.. — его голос показался ему чужим — металлические нотки, приглушенность. Он чувствовал себя искусственным интеллектом, вшитым в органическую оболочку. Кроме боли он не ощущал ничего, ни единой эмоции. Однако, если бы Феникс был таким же как раньше, сказал бы, что он в отчаянии. Раньше он думал, что пилоты — или все же мученики?.. — были героями, отдающими долг своей родине дважды.

Но теперь он в этом уверен не был. Он не слушал речи оператора, разглагольствовавшего о чести и славе. Это совсем не так. Это больно, невозможно терпеть. Жизнь в зависимости от обезволивающих и тонизирующих организм веществ. Не иметь возможности вновь увидеть свет своими глазами.

Теперь он вынужден жить так до того, пока не будет поврежден корпус — тогда нарушится система жизнеобеспечения, и Феникс погибнет от нехватки питательных веществ. В конце концов, все время восставать из своего пепла невозможно.

***

— ... Кхор'шакал слишком хорошо охраняется, с нашим количеством сил невозможно будет проникнуть туда без достаточной поддержки с воздуха... — голограмма крепости висела в воздухе, иногда раскручиваемая Артанисом для лучшей видимости каких-либо проходов или защитных сооружений. Рядом с ним в глубокой задумчивости стоял Тассадар, все еще несколько сомневающийся в своем решении. В некотором отдалении сидел на упавшем дереве Зератул, в окружении сновавших туда-сюда теней своих сотоварищей. Удручающую атмосферу, нависшую над лагерем восставших, слегка развеял механический, но бодрый голос:

— Эн таро Адун, Вершитель! Приветствую тебя, Тассадар! Я рад, что в темный час нашей истории вы вернулись домой. Зерги укрепили свои позиции и удвоили число тварей на каждой из них...

«Кто это?» — мысленно поинтересовался подошедший ближе к месту действия Зератул. Тассадар и Артанис переглянулись.

«Не имею не малейшего понятия,» — раздались в приватном эфире два голоса. Драгун неожиданно замолчал и словно бы воззрился на лидеров.

— Я не удивлен, что вы меня не узнали, — с некоей горечью произнес он, услышав слишком громкий ответ. Бывший Вершитель сузил глаза, несколько не понимая сказанного, но через секунду пошатнулся — вовремя среагировавший Артанис успел поддержать его.

— Это невозможно... Вершитель говорил, что ты умер... Феникс! — ошарашенно произнес Тассадар, повергая державшего его Артаниса в шок. Они оба уставились на золотисто-рыжего полуробота.

— Как видишь, не всегда смерть это конец, — драгун чуть повел сервоприводами. — После того поражения при Антиохе, мое бессознательное и израненное тело нашли, привели в относительный порядок и поместили в это холодное пристанище.

«... Холодное пристанище отчаявшихся душ для служения Айуру...» — добавил про себя Феникс. Некоторое время его собеседники молчали, недоверчиво осматривая драгуна.

— Старый друг... Я надеялся, что этого никогда не произойдет, — пусть фраза и была сказана Тассадаром с нейтральным оттенком, жалость и сочувствие чувствовались чуть ли не физически.

— Вздор. Нет никакого стыда в поражении, пока мой дух не сломлен; и я все еще в состоянии сражаться за Айур, — как можно увереннее произнес претор. Хотя он не был абсолютно уверен в своих словах.

— Я рад, что ты вновь с нами, — смягчился бывший Вершитель. Артанис же чуть ли не излучал радость. — Пойдем. Тебе стоит это увидеть.

***

— Можно тебя на минуту?

Последняя ночь перед битвой. Следующим утром все решится: уничтожение Сверхразума или же тотальное истребление протоссов. Победа или поражение. Жизнь или смерть. Все старались поддерживать друг друга, возродить в себе храбрость. И надежду.

— Я думал, ты медитируешь в одиночестве, — Феникс, наблюдавший за восходом лун, повернулся к пришедшему всем корпусом. — Это спокойствие... Перед сильнейшей бурей.

— Даже темные не всегда в одиночестве, — мягко заметил Тассадар. — И предпочтя отсечь себя от Кхалы, они не испытывают нехватки света. В любом смысле, — после его слов повисла тишина. Вершитель стоял рядом со своим другом, чувствуя его присутствие, но не эмоции.

— А ты изменился за эти годы, — проговорил претор. — И я не знаю, в худшую или же лучшую сторону.

— Могу сказать аналогичное о тебе. Жаль, что раньше не было времени поговорить... И... все же. Что ты чувствуешь, находясь в... — Тассадар попытался как можно более осторожно поинтересоваться об этом, но его прервал Феникс.

— Я знаю, о чем ты хочешь спросить. И мой ответ: ничего. Абсолютно ничего, — драгун застыл; но сознание теперь прорвало воспоминаниями, и претор, все время копивший в себе свои тревоги и мысли, невольно выкладывал своему другу то, что было на душе. — Я могу окрасить голос в любую эмоцию, но почувствовать ее я не могу. Равно как и не чувствую ни боли, ни страха. Это... угнетает. Что-то болит внутри, но я не могу идентифицировать эту боль. И я давно не видел света своими глазами, — перескочил он на другую тему, видимо, от волнения. — Боюсь, что мое тело утратило свою способность к поглощению энергии — жизнь во мне теперь поддерживают растворенные вещества, что вводят мне в кровь. Кто же я теперь?.. Совсем не тот, что раньше; но и не особо-то другой. Я... не знаю.

— Феникс, — твердо прозвучал голос Тассадара. Оптика драгуна повернулась на стоявшего рядом протосса. — Успокойся. Ты тот, кто ты есть. И... Я знаю, что ты можешь показать мне себя.

— Точнее, то, что от меня осталось? — иронично уточнил претор. Но просьбу выполнил. Металл корпуса раздвинулся — и стала видна капсула с жидкостью. Феникс попытался придвинуться ближе к открывшемуся краю: размытый, неяркий, но все же свет пробивался сквозь синеватую ясную жидкость. Где-то снаружи обозначался нечеткий силуэт, но претор точно знал, кто это. Фигура метнулась к поверхности капсулы и прислонила ладонь к ней. Осторожно подняв руку, Феникс повторил движение Тассадара — и тактильному прикосновению мешало только плотное подобие стекла.

— Мне не больно, — прочитал открытые мысли своего друга претор. — Я привык.

— Тебе могли сделать импланты, а не помещать в это, — с бессильной яростью проговорил Вершитель, случайно с резким звуком стиснув когти на поверхности капсулы.

— Если бы, — вздохнул Феникс, мысленно соединяясь с ним и словно бы «обнимая» его разум. — Но яд распространился слишком далеко — еще пара часов мешканья, и мне бы пришел конец.

— ... Я понимаю, — прошептал Тассадар, прислоняясь к драгуну уже всем телом. — Прости. Мы думали, что потеряли тебя навсегда. Видел бы ты чуть не потерявшегося в скорби Артаниса. Да и я... ничуть не лучше. Если бы не Зератул, я не знаю, что со мной было бы.

— Темный?.. Я вижу, он успел завоевать твое доверие.

— Он показал и обучил меня стольким вещам, скольких я не знал за всю свою жизнь, — возразил Вершитель. — Он мой друг и учитель. Я бы хотел, чтобы эти предрассудки — об искажении и предательстве — исчезли насовсем. Мы один народ.

— Раз ты так говоришь, значит, этому есть причина. И пусть это трудно, но я больше верю тебе, чем тем, кто не видит ничего за своей гордыней.

— Я обещаю, что все будет хорошо...

***

Его воины погибали один за другим. Зерги не щадили никого. Каждый протосс умирал из-за их глупости.

Зачем они поверили Керриган?! ... А теперь они расплачиваются за эту ошибку.

 

_— Ну что, готов умереть во второй раз? — Феникс даже чувствовал весь тот яд, что вложила Королева Клинков в эту фразу._

_— Кхала ждет меня, Керриган. Я готов к бою, и я не покажусь тебе легкой добычей!_

_— Так пусть это будет твоей эпитафией..._

 

В его сознании вновь и вновь возникали эти слова. С каждой новой жертвой; с каждой новой смертью. Он выжимал из систем драгуна все, что только можно. Он понимал, что даже сотни, тысячи убитых зергов не помогут ему.

Заискрил сервопривод, под которым прошли шипы зарывшегося неподалеку люркера. Капсула от атак гидралисков треснула в десятках мест. Сотни отчетов о повреждениях. Выходящие из строя фазовые орудия* работали с перебоями. А на Феникса двигалась целая лавина зергов.

И один единственный шип люркера в конце концов смог достичь капсулы с пилотом. Пробитая грудная клетка не позволяла двигаться.

Нет боли. Нет страха. Только холод.

_Тассадар. Я иду к тебе._


End file.
